Will You remember ?
by Up4Anything
Summary: Les promesses qu'on fait quand on est enfant sont souvent les plus belles...Parce qu'on ignore encore toutes les horreures que la vie reserve parfois. Ils se sont fait une promesse, il y a longtemps. Mais pourront-ils la tenir...?


**Chapitre 1 : One Dark Day**

_Will you remember that you save me, those day...?_

La petite fille courait à travers la grande bâtisse sombre, les larmes aux yeux. Lenalee ne s'attardait pas plus de quelques secondes au même endroit, elle traversait les pièces à une allure impressionnante, sans se préoccuper des personnes alentours qui la regardaient, qui la dévisageaient, qui se demandaient ce qu'elle avait. Elle s'en moquait, peut-être même ne les voyait-elle pas. Elle courait, elle tombait parfois, se relevait toujours. Elle ne s'arrêtait plus, elle sentait une douleur fulgurante inonder ses membres, et la lancer douloureusement, mais elle ne s'arrêtait plus. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle voulait partir, elle voulait disparaître, s'envoler loin d'ici, quitter cet endroit où elle se sentait si mal. Elle ne voulait plus rester ici, elle voulait retourner chez elle. Ici, ce n'était pas chez elle. Pas du tout. Ce ne serait jamais chez elle. Chez elle, c'était avec son frère, c'était avec Komui. Là-bas, elle se sentirait bien. Elle se réfugierais dans ses bras, il la protégerait. Il ne la laisserait plus jamais seule. Plus jamais, elle ne voulait plus jamais être seule.

Elle tomba à nouveau, mais elle eut du mal à se relever. Ses jambes engourdies par son interminable course ne la portaient plus. Elles lui envoyaient un message on ne peut plus clair : Elle ne pourrait pas aller beaucoup plus loin à cette allure. Elle resta un moment assise, sanglotant en silence. Elle savait que quelqu'un ne tarderait pas à la retrouver, à aller la chercher. Ils ne la laisseraient pas partir, elle le savait pourtant. Mais elle n'était qu'une enfant, ils ne pouvaient pas la traiter comme une adulte, comme quelqu'un qui fait passer son devoir avant ses sentiments. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Et elle espérait intimement ne jamais pouvoir y arriver. Elle voulait faire passer ses amis, sa famille, ceux qu'elle aimait, avant tout le reste. Protéger tout le monde, protéger son entourage jusqu'à en mourir. C'est ce qu'elle voulait faire. Mais elle ne voulait pas être seule. Quand on est seule, tout est différent. Tout paraît si noir, tout paraît si terrifiant, si grand, et à la fois si étouffant,que vous vous sentez comme un claustrophobe enfermée dans une cave. Une cave dorée, une cave fermée à clé sans qu'on ne puisse le savoir avant de n'être rentré dedans. Elle n'avait pas choisi d'avoir une des clé permettant d'y rentrer, elle n'avait pas choisi tout ça. Le destin avait choisi pour elle, en faisant abstraction de ses sentiments, en faisant abstraction de ses convictions profondes, en faisant abstraction d'elle même...

Qu'elle les haïssait, à ce moment là, qu'elle les détestait, ces maudites bottes. Son frère était là, quelque part, elle ne savait juste pas où...Qu'elle aurait voulu les brûler, les détruire, et ne plus jamais les voir. Qu'elle aurait voulu rêver, se réveiller dans son lit, avec son frère qui la regarderait en souriant, et qui lui dirait qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar. Alors elle saurait que tout ça n'avait jamais été réel, et qu'elle ne serait jamais seule. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se réveiller...

Elle se releva lentement, et se mit à marcher, d'abord à pas hésitants, puis plus assurés, plus rapides. Les fréquents coup d' œil qu'elle jetait derrière elle lui indiquait que pour l'instant, elle était seule dans ce couloir. Personne ne semblait la suivre... Elle se mit à trottiner, à un rythme plus mesuré que quelques minutes auparavant. Maintenant, il n'était plus question de sortir le plus vite possible, mais de réussir à sortir tout court. Elle n'osait pas activer son innocence dans son état, elle craignait que ça n'empire son état. Ses vêtements étaient tachés et couverts de poussière, ses genoux nus éraflés par les chutes. Mais elle affectait à ne pas en tenir compte, alors elle ne les sentait presque plus. Parce qu'elle ne voulait plus les sentir.

Elle arriva dans le hall, où quelques personnes marchaient en silence, sans la remarquer. Elle n'eut aucun mal à se faufiler dehors, retenant ses larmes pour ne pas alerter les personnes présentes. Un vent frais lui claqua au visage, et l'obligea en premier lieu à fermer les yeux. Elle les plissa, et, resserrant les pans de sa veste contre son corps, elle avança. La Congrégation était près d'une falaise, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Une falaise, c'était un joli endroit, pour prendre son envol. S'envoler, comme un oiseau, comme un ange auréolé de lumière. Elle savait que si elle s'enfuyait, ils la retrouveraient, et la ramèneraient. Mais, ils n'iraient pas la chercher, au fond d'un ravin. Si il restait quelque chose à aller chercher, après une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres...

Elle s'avança, jusqu'à pouvoir contempler le vide, et s'assit au bord. Un sentiment de peur indescriptible l'envahit, la clouant sur place. La peur de l'inconnu, la peur de la solitude, la peur de la mort. Si elle mourait, serait-elle à nouveau seule? Peut-être qu'elle non, mais, Komui si. Il serait seul, il serait sans doute terriblement triste, il se sentirait sans doute responsable. Il sauterait peut-être aussi, après. Et elle voulait protéger tout le monde, pas les tuer...

**"C'est dangereux, ici, tu sais."**

Elle se retourna, surprise. La voix appartenait à un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'année, aux cheveux coupés au carré bleus foncés, et au yeux bridés noirs. Il avait l'uniforme de la congrégation, avec le même signe qu'elle sur la poitrine, coté cœur. Elle le connaissait vaguement, elle l'avait peut-être déjà vu errer dans les couloirs, une fois. Mais, elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir correctement, elle ne voyait que le visage de son frère, qui hantait ses pensées. Il s'approcha d'elle, et contempla à son tour le vide.

**"Ça fais très haut, d'ici. Si tu tombais, à mon avis, tu ne t'en sortirais pas, **dit-il, d'un ton qui semblait froid et inaccessible..."

Elle le regarda encore un instant, et détourna son regard vers le vide, devant elle.

**"Tant mieux..**.murmura t-elle d'une voix éteinte par la tristesse et la solitude."

Il s'assit à coté d'elle, et soupira. Il n'aimait pas devoir consoler tout le monde. C'est pour ça qu'il ne le faisait jamais, en fait. Il préférait être seul, il préférait n'en faire qu'à sa tête, ne faire que ce que sa loi lui dictait, ce que sa conscience lui intimait. Il ne pouvait pas de toute façon l'empêcher de sauter, si elle le voulait vraiment. Et il ne comptait pas l'attacher à une chaise pour ça non plus.

**"Mourir, c'est abandonner. C'est lâche, on ne saute que si on n'as plus rien d'important qui nous retienne**, dit-il de sa voix toujours aussi distante. **Et on as toujours quelque chose pour nous retenir. Une personne, une conviction, une envie, un choix... Toujours."**

Il marque une courte pause, puis continua :

**"Je n'aime pas les lâches."**

Elle le regarda, sans arriver à répondre quoi que ce soit. Toujours quelque chose qui maintienne en vie? Qu'est-ce qui la maintenait en vie, elle, alors? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de sauter, alors que rien ne la retenait, physiquement? Rien de matériel ne l'empêchait de se lever, et de sauter dans le vide. C'était plus moralement, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. L'image de son frère lui apparut violemment, lui arrachant de petites larmes salées. Elle voulait sauter, mais elle ne pouvait pas...Elle n'y arrivait pas...

**"Hmm, tu ne sauteras pas, de toute façon."**

Elle se releva, et lui lança d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

**"Comment tu peux l'affirmer, tu ne peux pas savoir...!"**

Il lui lança un regard étonné, et se releva à son tour. Il était plus grand qu'elle, et semblait avoir vécu plus de choses qu'elle, aussi. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Il semblait constamment souffrir. Elle fut frappé par cette lueur de souffrance, dans ses yeux. Elle était masquée par un voile maladroit d'indifférence, mais elle l'avait vu, cette lumière, faible, mais présente.

**"Tu aurais déjà sauté, sinon..."**

Elle ne trouva que répondre à son affirmation, qui l'avait frappée de plein fouet, détruisant avec ses cinq malheureux mots toute sa détermination. Elle balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles, et se remit à pleurer. Le garçon la regarda, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il aurait put lui parler, tenter de la calmer, de l'aider, mais...Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait voulu en finir définitivement avec sa vie, il ne savait pas du tout... Elle avait l'air tellement triste et tellement désespérée, avec ses petites couettes malmenées par le vent, sa veste pleine de poussière et de déchirure, ses jambes égratignées... Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui avait bien put lui arriver, mais de toute façon, elle était sortie d'affaire. Au moins pour le moment.

Elle se jeta au coup du garçon, nichant sa tête contre son épaule, serrant ses bras autour de son cou, pleurant réellement cette fois. Ça faisait du bien, de pleurer. Comme si toute sa tristesse partait avec ses larmes, évacuait son corps pour de bon. Elle savait que ce n'était qu'une impression, mais ça la réconfortait de se dire ça. Le jeune homme sursauta, surpris, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il se sentit rougir involontairement, et poussa un soupir décontenancé, tandis qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de la fillette, en pleurs sur son épaule. Au moins, elle semblait aller légèrement mieux...

**"Oh, c'est bon, c'est pas la peine de pleurer...**dit-il en tentant de prendre un ton froid, presque de reproche, dont elle n'avait que faire à l'évidence, puisqu'elle continua de sangloter contre lui."

C'était pour ça...qu'il n'avait jamais voulu avoir d'amis. Ça fait vraiment trop mal, de perdre quelqu'un. Alors, en ne s'attachant à personne, on ne craint pas de souffrir. Même si ça fait aussi mal, de n'avoir personne sur qui compter... Kanda le savait, qu'en restant constamment seul, il aurait peut-être plus de peines qu'en ayant des amis. Mais, à long terme, il savait aussi que cela lui permettrait de développer cette carapace qu'il construisait lentement autour de lui, sans réussir à la finir complètement.

**"Je ne veux pas être toute seule, je veux pas être toute ****seule...**sanglota la petite fille en s'accrochant plus fortement au garçon.

**-Tu sais, c'est bien, parfois, d'être seul... **répondit-il, en espérant par là la faire lâcher prise.

**-Non, c'est horrible d'être seul. Personne ne devrait être seul, c'est bien trop triste...**murmura t-elle en commençant à endiguer le flot de ses larmes."

Il ne répondit rien, et soupira à nouveau.

**"Tu peux me lâcher, maintenant? Sinon je vais être obligé de te faire pousser...**dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait strict, et menaçant dans l'absolu.

-Non. Tu l'aurais déjà fait, sinon..."

Elle marqua une pause, s'écarta de lui, et saisit un pan de son manteau entre ses doigts frêles.

**"Dit, en attendant que mon grand frère revienne, tu veux bien rester avec moi...?"**

Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, et la regarda, incrédule. Elle exerçait une légère pression sur son vêtement, et le regardait, l'air suppliant. Il ne savait pas ce que venait faire son grand frère là-dedans, mais il savait très bien que si il n'était pas avec elle, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il doutait fort qu'il vienne un jour, si il n'était pas exorciste... Il saisit sa main et la fit lâcher sa veste, avant de ne repartir. Quand il vit qu'elle ne le suivait pas, mais restait prostrée là-bas, frissonnant face aux bourrasques, il lui fit un signe de la main.

**"Aller, viens avant d'attraper froid..."**

Elle esquissa un sourire, et le rejoignit en courant, comme si soudain toute sa douleur s'était envolée. Elle agrippa son bras, et sécha les dernières larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues pâles.

**"Lâche moi...**soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-Non, sinon tu vas me laisser toute seule..."**

Il y avait tant de frayeur dans sa voix, qu'il n'osa rien dire. Il ne comptait pas promettre quoi que ce soit, quand on promet, on prend le risque de ne pas pouvoir tenir ce qu'on à dit. Et il ne voulait pas. Alors il se contenta de la repousser gentiment, et continuer de marcher à ses cotés.

**"J'ai pas franchement envie d'être obligé d'aller te chercher au fond du ravin... Alors je vais pas partir, tu vois..."**


End file.
